legocityundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 - Go Directly to Jail
Chapter 3 - Go Directly to Jail is a Mission in LEGO City Undercover. Plot Summary The mission begins when Frank Honey calls Chase McCain and tells him he saw McCain on television. McCain tells Honey that he has a lead on Rex Fury, in Albatross Prison. Honey says that Chief Dunby won't like this, because he closed the file on Fury's escape. McCain asks Honey if there's a way to get to Albatross Prison without Dunby knowing about it. Honey suggests taking the Ferry behind the LEGO City Police Station and simply not telling the Chief. When McCain reaches the docks, he meets of with Bluffbeard, who is now captaining the ferry to Albatross Island. Unfortunately Bluffbeard has sunk the ferry and needs McCain to build him a new one. McCain calls Ellie to ask if the police department has any Super Bricks nearby. Ellie upgrades McCain's Communicator with the Data Scan function to allow him to scan for Super Bricks. The Ferry is a Super Build which requires 15,000 bricks. After McCain collects enough bricks and builds the ferry (which unlocks the Pumpkin and the Ferry Route to Albatross Island), he sets sail for the prison. After arriving on Albatross Island, McCain finds the guard at the main gate asleep. McCain proceeds to find a way into the prison to meet with Blue, the fixer in the prison. Once inside the main yard, his access to Blue is blocked by a couple of toughs who have lost their basketball to a group of even meaner prisoners. McCain offers to recover their basketball in exchange for allowing him access to Blue. After fighting the toughs who had taken the basketball, McCain returns it to the other prisoners and is allowed access to Blue. Blue tells McCain that he doesn't know how Rex Fury escaped Albatross Prison, and that even the police haven't been allowed inside Fury's cell to investigate. Blue agrees to help McCain because he wants Fury back inside too since Fury owes him for a hot tub Blue had smuggled in for Fury. Blue tells McCain to go fetch a package inside Blue's cell, and then call Blue for further instructions. McCain then goes inside the cellblock, which triggers Special Assignment - Trouble in Stir. During the special assignment, McCain discovers a clue suggesting Fury broke out using equipment from Bluebell Mine. Chief Dunby orders McCain not to go to Bluebell Mine, but to let Sheriff Huckleberry investigate instead. When McCain returns to the ferry dock behind the LEGO City Police Station, Ellie calls to ask McCain if he's seen Frank, as Frank is supposed to be doing her a favor. McCain hasn't seen Frank, but he asks Ellie if he knows anything about an equipment theft at Bluebell Mine. Ellie says she does and that her uncle took her along. Dunby pulled them off the case, however, before they could interview the witness Clarence Fisher, whose friends call "Stinky". McCain thanks Ellie and decides to go to Bluebell Mine to interview Fisher. Ellie suggest McCain take the train to Bluebell National Park, as it's much faster. This unlocks Train Travel and the Train Stations in Cherry Tree Hills and Bluebell National Park. McCain then travels to Bluebell National Park. He finds his way blocked into Bluebell Mine by a supervisor, who refuses him entry. McCain then sounds the steam whistle to signal a shift change and is able to enter the mine. Entering the mine triggers Special Assignment - Miner Altercation. Completing the Special Assignment also completes the chapter. Category:Missions